


On the Loss of Duncan

by thunderscape7



Series: Bad-ass Mage Women Save Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Developing Friendships, Funeral Discussions, Grief/Mourning, Mourning Duncan, Oneshot, Post-Lothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderscape7/pseuds/thunderscape7
Summary: “Have you . . . had someone close to you die? Not that I mean to pry, I’m just . . .”Alistair is mourning the loss of Duncan and asks Sofia Amell about her own history.





	On the Loss of Duncan

**Author's Note:**

> Started a new playthrough of Origins and came up with some ideas for a DAO and DAI carry over. 
> 
> Really quick oneshot

“Have you . . . had someone close to you die? Not that I mean to pry, I’m just . . .”

Sofia watched Alistair as he nervously shifted. They hadn’t had much time to get to know each other after Ostagar, they had been pretty busy with Flemeth and trying to figure out the situation in Lothering. She sympathized with Alistair’s loss, especially Duncan. He had said the older Grey Warden had been like a father to him and while she had been living in the circle of Magi since she was a child, she understood the feelings of remorse and pain that came from such a loss.

“I was taken to the circle when I was five years old.” She whispered. While she wasn’t a fan of divulging information about herself to others, Alistair had trusted her with a piece of his past and she wished to show the same amount of trust. “I was very close with my father, Henrick Amell. When my magic presented itself, I was devastated. I didn’t even get to say goodbye before the Templars came for me and I was taken to the circle. I didn’t hear from my family for years, not until I got a letter from my mother telling me my father had died. I . . .” she paused, trying to regain some composure. She wasn’t about to cry about something she had moved past. “I didn’t get to say goodbye. I didn’t find out he was dead until a year after the fact. Duncan . . . he was the closest thing to family I’ve had in a long time.”

“Maker’s breath, I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize Alistair.” Sofia assured him. “I simply wanted to assure you that I understand. Duncan was a good man, and he deserves a proper burial.”

Alistair nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Thank you. Really, I mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little.”

“Of course. Maybe . . . I’ll go to Highever with you, when you go.” Sofia hesitated afterwards. Perhaps he didn’t want her doing such a thing? They had only been traveling together for a short time. She hadn’t known Duncan nearly as long as Alistair. But the young warden smiled, a small blush on the tips of his ears.

“I’d like that. I think Duncan would have too.”  He said, turning away to tend to his pack and Sofia couldn’t help but feel a bit warm at that. It was strange to feel good about the idea of a funeral, but there was something comforting about the fact that she could also grieve the loss of Duncan with Alistair, the only person she had at her side right now. Well, except for Morrigan, Sten, and Leliana. But they were still getting to know one another.


End file.
